Mente Perversa
by Reichelhina
Summary: Estoy sola en el mundo... pero esta el.


Siempre me he sentido sola. Perdí a mi padre cuando aún era muy pequeña, de siete años. Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera muerto hace poco y la realidad es que ya ha pasado casi diez años. Siempre que llegaba a casa, me encontraba en la puerta principal de la casa esperándolo. Siempre traía algún dulce para mí, sabia lo mucho que me encantaba y era una costumbre para el traerme algo después del trabajo y yo me tiraba en sus bazos feliz. Los domingos me llevaba siempre al parque a jugar y comer helado y mi madre también.

Éramos la familia perfecta, los adoraba a ambos y me sentía la más dichosa de todas por tener los padres más maravillosos del mundo. Mis padres se amaban, los podía ver en el momento en que dejaban de verme por un momento y encontrar sus ojos. Yo quedaba anonadada por los sentimientos tan profundos que se tenían y que en esos momentos yo no entendía del todo.

-cuando crezca, me casare con papa -le decía a mi madre con tanta inocencia.

Ella me sonreía. Se acuchillo hacia a mí.

-no puedes casarte con papa, porque yo ya estoy casada con él y tú eres su hija. Pero cuando sea grande mi pequeña Hinata, encontraras al hombre de tu sueño y será su esposa. -me dijo.

Solo tenía cuatro años, no lo entendía. Pero suelo reír al acordarme de las cosas que de pequeña se me ocurrían.

Pero la vida no es justa. Mi padre murió en casa de un infarto cuando cumplí los siete años. Fue el día más triste de mi vida. No dio tiempo a llegar al hospital. Nunca se había sentido mal, el doctor decía que tal vez fue la complicación de mucho estrés del trabajo.

Llore durante una semana todas las noches que iba a dormir y que él no se aparecía para darme un beso de buena noche. Mi madre trataba de ser fuerte por ambas, pero la encontraba llorando en las mañanas cuando se levantaba después de dejarme sola en la cama. Yo llegaba hacia ella y la abrazaba. Trataba de consolarla al igual que ella lo hacía conmigo en las noches que dormía conmigo.

-Él está en el cielo, y sé que no le gustaría vernos triste. -me abrazo con mucha fuerza y respondió -tienes razón mi dulce Hinata.

.

.

El tiempo paso. Extrañaba a mi padre, sentía el anhelo de que estuviera en casa, pero ya no tanto como antes. Me di cuenta de que es un circulo de la vida que todos debemos pasar, que con el tiempo volveré a encontrarme con él.

Mi madre no era la misma. No sonreía como antes, creo que la afecto más que a mí su muerte. La encontraba sentada en el jardín con la mirada perdida. Aun había amor para mí de parte de ella, pero de la forma igual. Rezaba todas las noches para que encontrara la paz, igual que yo.

Su soledad era más profunda.

Dentro de un pal de meses cumpliré los diecisiete años, y no estoy tan feliz. Mi padre murió aun día antes de mi cumpleaños y tal vez por ese motivo no me alegraba.

Hace unos cuantos meses que note a mi madre distinta. Llegaba con una sonrisa en la cara después de trabajar todo el día en la pastelería que mi padre les había comprado a unos socios que ya no podían con los gastos de ella. Ese siempre ha sido nuestro sustento desde que mi padre murió, mi madre lo tomaba como un Jovi que la hacía feliz, porque era muy buena haciendo pasteles y galletas. Nos iba muy bien, yo la ayudaba los fines de semana después que no tenía colegio con los encargos. Mi madre decía que hacia los pasteles mejor que ella, aunque no había tomado ningún curso. Todo lo había aprendido de ella. Le decía que los de ella eran mejores y que solo lo decía por hacerme sentir bien, pero me di cuenta de que de verdad eran buenos los que yo hacía.

El dinero del seguro de vida de mi padre está en una cuenta a mi nombre para cuando yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad. El dinero no nos faltaba. Recibíamos una mensualidad muy generosa de parte de la empresa que fue de mi padre y que paso a mano de mi tío. Dinero que mi madre poco usaba, porque lo depositaba en mi cuenta. La verdad es que con la pastelería que tenemos, nos da buenos ingresos. Ahora esta ubicada en el mejor centro comercial de kanoha.

La casa en la que vivimos es modesta. lo suficientemente grande para ambos, sin llegar ser la mansión en la que vivíamos con nuestro padre. Nos mudamos después de su muerte porque así mi madre lo dispuso por el recuerdo de la perdida de la persona más importante para ambas. También está a mi nombre y disposición por si algún día falta mi madre y quiera regresar. Pero por ahora estoy bien en la que vivimos, pues es bastante cómoda y cercana a mi colegio.

Las pocas amigas que tengo dicen que es la más hermosa que había visto. Si supieran que tenemos otra que la supera en todo.

-cómo está mi hermosa Hinata. -estaba sonriendo como hace muchos años no lo hacía. Me alegraba por ella. Pero me gustaría saber cuál es la causa de su felicidad.

Lo he notado. Aunque ella crea que yo no me doy cuenta, pero si lo ago. Sale algunas noches con algún cliente o amiga, eso es lo que me hacía creer. Pero sé que hay más que me oculta. No llega hasta la entrada del amanecerá, antes de yo levantarme para ir al colegio.

Bajo la escalera en silencio y la veo llegar desde un rincón de la sala que da vista hacia arriba sin que ella me vea en la oscuridad de la casa. Llega sonriendo. Con la misma ropa de anoche, pero sin su maquillaje y algo despeinada.

No soy tonta. Se que mi madre necesita un hombre de vez en cuando, pero no pensé que sea tan seria para decirme una noche que un amigo suyo vendría a cenar con nosotras. Me arreglo lo mejor que pudo con entusiasmo, me decía que tenía que estar muy bella. Nunca había usado zapatillas altas y un vestido azul lila ajustado a la curva de mis senos. Me sentía fuera de lugar, pero al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta que no parecía la verdadera Hinata, pero aun así me veía hermosa y me sentí como tal.

Mi madre terminaba de poner la mesa cuando el timbre sonó y mi madre me dijo nerviosa que abriera que era él.

Estaba sombrada con el hombre parado en la puerta. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto. Su pelo rubio desordenados, su piel más tostada que la mía. Pero lo que más me llamo los ojos fue sus hermosos ojos azules y las marcas en su mejilla. Hiba vestido de manera formal con chaqueta como lo hacía mi padre.

El hombre bajo sus ojos a los mío y sentí como si algo recorriera mi cuerpo. Tal vez fue la mirada con la que recorrió mi cuerpo sin disimulo hasta volver a mis ojos.

-La tierna Hinata, me imagino -lo dijo en un tono que pareció burlón como si no fuera sí.

Yo no supe que responder en el momento hasta que mi madre apareció.

-Naruto pasa. Ella es mi hija. -mi madre estaba radiante.

-Lo imagine. Es igual de hermosa que su madre. – no quito sus ojos de mí, creo que mi madre no se dio cuenta porque lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia el comedor.

Para mí la cena fue muy incómoda, aunque desde aquel momento de su llegada no volvió a reparar en mí. Había algo en ese hombre que no me agrada, no me convencía en lo absoluto, es como si algo ocultara. Pero mi madre estaba feliz, si ella lo era yo me alegraba por ella. La conversación en la mesa era animada, pero yo no era parte de ella, como si no existiera.

Me retire temprano después de la cena. La verdad es que sentía que molestaba entre ambos, que estaba de más. No sé a qué horas se fue, pero deduzco que fue muy tarde ya que no sentí a mi madre subir las escaleras antes de quedarme dormida. Pero antes de levantarme, sentí pasos bajar y una puerta cerrarse.

Los días siguientes no lo volví a ver, pero sé que mi madre lo seguía viendo ya que salía casi todas las noches y me decía que no la esperaba despierta. Todo seguía la misma rutina.

Dos meses después de a ver conocido al amigo de mama, y aun no sé qué tipo de relación tiene, ya que mi madre solo dice que es un buen hombre y que lo aprecia mucho y que también él nos aprecia a ambas. Algo que es irónico ya que no se nada de él y solo lo he visto una vez y la sensación que me dio fue la de no ser alguien confiables.

.

Mi madre me dijo que él nos invitaba a un día de campo en una cabaña fuera de la ciudad. Me costó mucho aceptar ir con ella, ya que a pesar de que mi mama estaba emocionada, yo en cambio no quería volver a verlo. Tal vez será por el recuerdo de papa que no me imagino a nadie más con mama. Mi padre era un hombre excepcionar, en cambio el tal Naruto me da desconfianza.

No voy a negar que la cabaña era hermosa y el paisaje maravilloso. Bastante grande y con un bosque extenso. Pero algo sombría. Trataba de estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo, ellos necesitaban su privacidad y yo la mía. Necesitaba pensar, eran más que amigos y yo lo sabía.

Me adentre en el bosque. Era demasiado grande y no camine mucho por miedo a perderme, pasaron varias horas en la que solo estaba recostada en el verde pasto y la brisa fresca me relajaba. Sentía tranquilidad a pesar de ser un sitio algo raro a pesar de la belleza natural que poseía. Es algo tonto, pero pensé que tenía el mismo semblante que el dueño.

Pensé en todo lo que ha sido mi corta vida. Me di cuenta de que no juego un papel importante en la vida. Tengo pocos amigo, no tengo novio como la mayoría de los jóvenes de mi edad, no tengo padre, pero si una madre que está tratando de a ser su vida nuevamente. Que papel pinto yo en todo esto.

Pero se lo que voy a ser. Tengo las mejores notas de mi clase, pronto terminare el colegio y optare por una beca para estudiar en la mejor universidad del mundo, estudiare medicina. Se que mi madre estará bien.

-Tu madre está preocupada por ti. Pensó que te habías perdido en este bosque. -Escuche su voz frente a mí.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y sin decir una palabra aseguro mis pasos para regresar lo más rápido posible. El me sigue y no dice nada. Pero siento sus pasos detrás de mí. Siento como si quisiera decir algo más.

.

Un mes después mi madre me comunico que Naruto y ella se casarían. Por su puesto que no me agrado la idea y se lo hice saber. Pero solo quede como una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma y no en ella. Es cierto que mi padre ya no está que ella merece una pareja, pero no entendía porque tenía que ser ese hombre.

Naruto era unos años más joven que mi madre, pero el problema no era ese. Me queda medio años para entrar a la universidad y alejarme un poco de ellos.

Cambiamos de casa luego de que se casaran. Era una casa grande y con un jardín precioso en el que estudiaba con tranquilidad. Trataba por todo los medio no tener contacto con ese hombre más que en la cena, pero sentía como si buscara cualquier oportunidad para estambrar una conversación conmigo. No me gustaba en la manera en que me miraba. Mi madre me decía que le diera una oportunidad, y solo lo trataba por ella.

Mi habitación quedaba los más lejos de la de ellos. Elegí la que estaba al final del pasillo. Pero había noches en las que duraba hasta tarde sin poder dormir. Era como si esperaba algo, como si alguien quisiera hacerme daño y mi subconsciente lo sabía y ordenaba a mi cuerpo a no relajarse.

Mientras dormía sentía la presencia de alguien parado al frente de mi cama viéndome dormir. Pero no habría los ojos, o más bien no quería serlo. Luego escuchaba el cierre de una puerta.

No me atreví a decirle algo a mi madre de lo que me pasaba. Lo más seguro es que me dijera que estaba paranoica. Aunque me convencía de que sería lo cierto, ya que aún no me he acostumbrado a mi nueva casa.

Han pasado seis meses desde que tengo un padrastro. La verdad es que el hombre no me trata mal. Me compra cosas que realmente no necesito y trata de agradarme, pero aun así no termino de aceptarlo.

Lo que más me importa es que mi madre está más radiante en los últimos meses. Pero me asuste un día que se desmayó en pleno jardín en el que estábamos recolectando flores. El medico nos dijo que no era nada, pero no es normal un desmayo.

Ha pasado un mes después del incidente y aunque no se ha sentido mal, la noto decaída. A veces noto que se duerme en el sofá o cierra los ojos en la cena. Me preocupo pues siento que algo no anda bien. Naruto la conduce a la habitación de ambos y me dice que se hará cargo de ella.

Nuevamente visitamos a un doctor. Le hacen todos tipos de exámenes y nada sale en ellos. Está enferma y no sabemos de qué. Yo quiero cuidarla, pero ese hombre me dice que es responsabilidad de el como esposo. No confió en él, pero no tengo otra que aceptar lo que me dice.

.

Esta demacrada. Muere lentamente y no sabemos la razón. Quiero que vayamos a un hospital de la ciudad, pero Naruto me dice que él lo hará. Regresaron en la noche. Mi madre me di una débil sonrisa y yo traté de no entrar a llorar.

Mi madre es lo único que me queda y no sabría que Aser sin ella. Ya lo he perdido todo, quedaría sola en la vida.

Una mañana entre a su habitación, pensé que seguía durmiendo, pero la verdad es que me di cuenta unos minutos después que no respiraba. Llame a Naruto a su trabajo. Llego y me encontró desconsolada llorando en el cadáver de mi madre.

Hace ya una semana después de la muerte de mi madre. Aún sigo viviendo con ese hombre en su casa. He querido irme de ahí, si mi madre no está, no tiene caso que yo siga con él.

Aun me falta un año para ser mayor de edad y Naruto como era el esposo de mi madre tiene la custodia.

Las noches son más frías y tenebrosas. Siento miedo de verdad. Siento que algo en cualquier momento me reclamara.

Nunca he visto a ese hombre llorar por mi madre, pero él dice que tiene que ser fuerte por lo dos. Pero yo no le creo nada. Cuando trato de hablar del tema de que mi madre no está y que no hay nada por lo que pueda seguir en su casa, él se niega a dejarme ir.

-Hinata. Estas sola en el mundo, al igual que yo lo estoy. Yo te cuidare, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada.

Me dijo abrazándome por primera vez.

.

 **En un fic corto y perverso que me llego a la mente, ya que tengo mucho que no actualizo mis demás historias, pero que aún no he abandonado y que en cualquier momento actualizo para terminar Matrimonio Forzado.**

 **Aun no estoy muy convencida con este pequeño fic que será de dos o tres capítulos, dependiendo. Si les agrado lo retorcido y diferente que es, lo termino o sino lo borro.**


End file.
